


double exposure

by crookedspoon



Series: 1 Million Drabbles [9]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jonathan tinkers in the basement for too long, Harley grows bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "Another mask, Daffodils, Firefly, Spring cleaning, Is this a party for one or can anyone join? What happens in ____ stays in ____" at 1mw's [Drabble/Icon Challenge: Day 9](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1104604.html).

Harley invites herself into the lab where Jonny's tidying up his equipment. Beakers clink and rattle, drowning out her footsteps. Something bright and flowery permeates the air – is he creating scented aerosols now?

She clenches her teeth, suppressing a giggle, until she's close enough to jump his back.

"Missed me?"

He drops a flask in surprise. 

Yanking that potato sack thing with the gas filters from his head, she kisses him until she grows light-headed.

"Ooh, look at those pretty sparks."

She knows better than to come in here unprotected, but won't learn even if he withholds the toxin's antidote.


End file.
